


GoodBye

by PinkImpala68



Category: CW RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Slash, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkImpala68/pseuds/PinkImpala68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful day with tragic consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoodBye

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen and Jared are their own persons. The story did not happen. It is strictly my imagination. Any medical errors are my responsibilty.
> 
> CHARACTER DEATH

Jensen and Jared were driving along and smiling as the wind came through the sunroof blowing their hair. Well Jared had more hair to blow through. Listening to the music on the radio with their hands intertwined on the center console neither had a care in the world as they enjoyed being together on this their special day. Jensen turned and looked at Jared driving looking so beautiful in his black tuxedo with an orange rose in the lapel. Feeling Jensen looking at him, Jared and gave a blazing smile as he took in the beautiful face of the man he love the most in this world. Jensen looked absolutely wonderful in his black tuxedo and his yellow rose in the lapel. As his eyes traveled down Jensen's body, they came to rest on his slightly curved stomach. Jared was in awe of how Jensen looked caring their child. Smiling at Jensen, Jared was so happy to finally be married to his best friend and a child on the way.

As Jared slowly came awake, he realized that someone was talking to him and he did not recognize that voice. He turned to look at the area where the voice was coming from. Jared saw a paramedic. The paramedic seeing the eyes of his patient beginning to open tried to get him to focus on his voice. "Hello my name is Dave. I am LA Firefighter. You have been in an accident. Can you tell me your name ?" Jared looked at him and said "Jared." Then Jared turns his head away from the paramedic and sees his Jensen unconscious and begins to say his name. The paramedic dealing with Jensen calms him down. Both paramedics speak to Jared honestly. "Jared, we are not going to lie to you. You are in bad shape. The only thing holding you together is this beam. We need to get Jensen out. We have both adult and fetal heart distress and we need to take care of that. The only way to get Jensen out is to remove the beam which in turn will hurt you and possibly kill you in the process. We are trying to come up with an alternative but it is looking difficult." Jared listened to all of their information. He looked at Jensen, his heart, soul, best friend and then he looked at his stomach seeing Jensen carrying his child. Jared knew the choice. He told them to do what they need to do. Save Jensen and the baby.

By know Jensen and Jared's family and friends had arrived at the accident scene. Donna and Alan held Jared's parents as they were told what was going to happen. 

Jared asked that Jensen's had be placed in his. Looking at Jensen, "I love you so very much Jensen, each day has been a joyous experience that I would never trade. Please look after our child and yourself. Try to love again. I will see you someday soon. You are my heart and soul." Shaking his head, the firefighters begin the process of removing the beam. There is a horrible scream and everyone knows that it was Jared. Within minutes, Jensen is removed from the car and whisked away to be treated.

Epilogue:

Jensen walks toward the bench under the willow tree. He sits and lays the basket at his feet. "Hello Jared. I brought you son and daughter today. It is your birthday and I knew you would want to see them today. It has been a year since your death and I still miss you so very much. I talk to Tristan and Cadence everyday about the sacrifice that their dad made for them and for me." Jensen leans over and kisses the top of the headstone. Jensen sits for about an hour talking about his life, when a car pulls up and out walks Christian Kane and Steve Carlson. They have been with Jensen sicne the beginning. Saying good-bye and I love you, Jensen heads over to the car.


End file.
